Best PvP Equipment - Invade
This is an area of the Wiki stating the 5 best Equipment, Generals, and Soldiers. Notes: *At the moment this only conditions for attack using the equation, 100% attack stat + 70% defence stat. *The general area is still up for personal opinion as the total attack does not take into consideration abilities. *Though some items are farmable, they may not be easily farmable like with Spartan Phalanx or Items recovered from Chests. Attacking Items (Duel) Weapon Off-hand Helmet Armor Amulet Gloves Magic General (All generals' level 4 stats used) Easiest to just get Keira, the Dread Knight and then hope for the best with the other generals if you wish to gamble with your favor points. Attacking (Invade) Soldiers *Defeat Cronus as much as you can until you fill up your army, then try getting some Spartan Phlanax's but as these takes ages to get it's better to only have a few and focus more on getting Cronus, the World Hydra. Weapons *Fight as many times of Genesis, The Earth Elemental as you can, as they wield you the strongest weapon in the game. *Get all the best Weapons from above initially, however none of them are available for farming, and chest farming can be very costly if you don't use favour points, so it's best to try getting as many Onslaughts (Lotus Ravenmoore) or Moonfall Maces (Aurora/Ancient Sea Serpent) as you need as both of these have a total attack of 15.7 Equipments *Sword of Redemption *Moonfall Amulet *Helm of Dragon Power farmed for as much as you need. However as this can take a long time, buy as many commander's plates as you need simply because this is the easiest way to fill up the slots and not take away precious time from Dragon Slaying. Magic *Tempest Storm *Blessing of Nature *Lightning Storm *Atlantean Forcefield farm for as much as you need. This can also take time, however during your time defeating Dragons and Serpents you'll probably get a nice amount of Wolf Spirits to make the wait less of an issue. Defending Items (Duel) Weapon Off-hand Helmet Armor Amulet Gloves Magic General (All generals' level 4 stats used) This list does not take the generals' abilities into account. Were they taken into account, Sylvanas would be rated as the best defender in dueling (but not invading). Easiest to just get Keira, the Dread Knight and then hope for the best with the other generals if you wish to gamble your favor points. Defending (Invade) Soldiers Defeat Cronus as much as you can until you fill up your army, then try getting some Spartan Phalanx's but as these takes ages to get it's better to only have a few and focus more on getting Cronus, the World Hydra. Weapons *Keep fighting the Genesis, The Earth Elemental, as they wield you the strongest weapon in the game. *Get all the best Weapons from above initially, however none of them are available for farming, and chest farming can be very costly for your favour points, so it's best to try getting as many Moonfall Maces (Aurora/Ancient Sea Serpent) as you need to fill in the gap. *An additional point, seeing as these can be used for Attack and Defence, it may be better to focus on these for the Attack as well as opposed to the Onslaught. Equipments *Moonfall Amulet *Sword of Redemption *Helm of Dragon Power farmed for as much as you need. However as this can take a long time, buy as many commander's plates as you need simply because this is the easiest way to fill up the slots and not take away precious time from Dragon Slaying. Magic *Blessing of Nature *Easier than for attacking, just get as many Atlantean Forcefield's as possible, same as before though Wolf Spirit's and other battle obtainable magic should fill up your gap until you need something better. Category:Strategy Guides